Une lointaine promesse
by Liebel
Summary: Lorsque Sanji se souvient d'une certaine personne, et de leur rencontre.


**Une lointaine promesse**

Sanji était sur le pont du Sonny, regardant vaguement l'étendu bleue qui frappait contre le navire. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud, apparemment, ils serapprochaient de Derssrosa. Le blond expira une bouffée de sa cigarette et croisa les bras sur le rebord puis y nicha sa tête pour se cacher du soleil de plomb mais aussi du regard des autres. Il lui manquait terriblement, son sourire, ses yeux, sa joie de vivre. Sanji ne pleura pas, il n'était pas une fille après tout. Il sourit tristement malgré que nul ne pouvait le voir. Il se souvenait encore la première fois qu'il s'était rencontré. Ce n'était pas à Alabasta comme tout le monde le pensait, mais bien sur Baratie.

* * *

><p>Il était tard ce soir là et le blond lavait minutieusement les tables, la plupart des cuisiniers étaient partis dormir, seul quelques uns rangeaient encore la cuisine. Après avoir fini cette corvée, il était parti fumée dehors. Il avait seulement 16 ans à ce moment là et était déjà un amoureux transi. Il allait se coucher lorsqu'il vit une lumière rouge au loin. Il la regarda alors attentivement. La lumière devenait de plus en plus grosse. Sanji prit peur au moment où il comprit que la lumière ne grandissait pas mais venait vers lui. Mais curieusement, il n'avait pas du tout peur. Au contraire, cette lumière lui donnait un sentiment d'apaisement.<p>

Il comprit ce qu'était la lumière lorsqu'il vit un corps dérivant sur un radeau. Il savait bien que cette homme n'était pas mort, mais pourquoi était-il en feu ? Sanji se pressa et alla chercher de l'eau. Il renversa le saut sur la tête du brun et celui-ci se réveilla d'un coup. Il regarda autour de lui, affolé. Ceci avait le don d'affoler également le blondinet. Mais le jeune homme regarda enfin son sauveur et un doux sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Après quoi, ils échangèrent des banalités. Leur noms, leur prénoms, ce qu'ils faisaient et pourquoi le brun était-il là. L'apprenti cuisinier apprit alors que ce jeune homme s'appelait Portgas D. Ace et qu'il était pirate. Le plus jeune était assez étonné en l'apprenant. Il était habitué au grand gaillard qui parle fort et qui se croient maître du monde. Ace lui dit après quoi qu'il avait été blessé lors d'une bataille et que par conséquent, son petit radeau s'était éloigné de son équipage et évidemment, il ne savait pas ou il était et avec son fruit du démon, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas aller dans l'eau ou même la toucher.

Sanji avait alors tiqué et était rapidement parti préparer un petit quelque chose pour le brun. Ce dernier, n'ayant pas du tout compris ce que voulait faire le blond le suivit l'air de rien. C'est alors qu'il vit Sanji au fourneaux et ses yeux luminaires. Une telle maîtrise de la cuisine, on pouvait clairement voir que le blond savait ce qu'il faisait. Des gestes minutieux, précis et en même temps tellement machinale, des gestes que l'ont acquièrent seulement avec de l'expérience. Ace était en admiration.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, un vieil homme entra dans les cuisines et commença à crier. Il gueulait après Sanji, mais aussi après Ace qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Zerf n'était pas du genre commode. Et puis, après tout, quand on voit un employé faire la cuisine à 2h du matin pour une personne qui n'a somme toute pas un sous sur lui, il ne pouvait que crier, non ? Mais après avoir entendu le nom du jeune homme, ce fut une autre histoire. il était plus coulant et avait accepté de nourrir le brun, même s'il aurait laissé Sanji le faire de toute façon. Mais sans qu'il sache comment faire, deux jours étaient passé et Ace n'était toujours pas partis.

Le jeune homme s'occupait comme il pouvait, Sanji lui avait demandé de servir les clients, il le faisait. Il lui avait demandé de faire la vaisselle, il l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé de nettoyer le pont, il l'avait fait. Zerf se demandait même si le petit blond ne se servait pas un peu du nouveau pour ne pas faire ses corvées. Dans tout les cas, Ace mangeait à sa faim à bord du Baratie alors il pouvait bien faire ça.

Et les jours passaient encore et encore. Ace se demandait quand son équipage allait-il le retrouver. Il regardait souvent par la fenêtre, se disant qu'il allait apparaître devant ses yeux, mais rien. Dans tout les cas, le blondinet et le brun se retrouvait souvent pour parler et une vrai amitié s'était lié entre eux. Sanji savait bien que le brun pouvait partir à tout moment, et ça lui faisait un peu peur. C'était la première personne de son âge à bord, et Ace était vraiment une personne spécial à ses yeux. Il était drôle, souriant et gentil. Et beau.

Le blond s'en était fait la réflexion. Ace était vraiment beau, et ça le perturbait de penser ça d'un homme. Les femmes étaient belles, toutes autant qu'elles sont ! Mais un homme beau ? Sanji ne se pensait même pas capable d'avoir de tels réflexions ! C'est pourquoi ceci le déroutait tant. Il en parla avec Zerf, prenant garde à ce que le brun n'entende rien de la conversation. Le grand chef avait dit alors que ce n'était rien après avoir rigoler. Il rajouta, dans un sourire plein de sous-entendu que c'était peut-être de l'amour. Le visage de Sanji était alors devenu tout rouge. De l'amour ? impossible ! Pas d'un homme ! Zerf avait une nouvelle fois rit de voir le "commi" dans cet état.

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient de plus en plus. Ace était triste, Sanji l'évitait et le brun s'en rendait bien compte. Il se demandait pourquoi et voulait des réponses, mais chaque fois qu'il tentait ne serait-ce que d'approcher le blond ou d'entamer une conversation, celui-ci s'enfuyant dans les cuisines. C'était terriblement frustrant. Pourquoi faire ça ? Le haïssait-il ? Ace n'en pouvait plus. Et ses compagnons qui tardaient à le retrouver. Le croyaient-il mort ou quelque chose du genre ? Il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il avait confiance en eux après tout. Alors, avant de partir et de retourner sur son bateau, poings ardant allait mettre les choses au clair avec un petit cuisiner.<p>

Les soirs vint, Sanji partit directement se coucher, évitant royalement Ace. Mais le brun en avait décidé autrement, il le suivit et entra dans sa chambre en forçant la porte. Finalement, les ruses de Dadan sont utiles. Il alla vers le lit du blond qui alluma immédiatement la lumière.

- Ace ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

- Je suis venu pour des explications ! J'en ai marre que tu me fuis ainsi Sanji ! On est amis non ?

Le cœur de Sanji se serra. Des amis ? L'étaient-ils réellement ? Une personne normale n'éprouve pas ce genre de chose pour un ami. Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête base. qu'allait-il dire à Ace ? Tout lui avouer ou alors lui mentir ? Il fallait faire un choix dans les deux cas le blond souffrirait car Ace partirait bien à un moment ou à un autre. Alors, il choisissait la méthode qui lui ferait le moins de mal.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit ami... Tu vas bientôt repartir et me laisser. Tu es un pirate, tu peux mourir à n'importe quel moment ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être ami avec quelqu'un que je peux perdre à chaque instant !

Sanji serra les poings, ne regardant pas le brun dans les yeux. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il sentait ses bonnes résolutions l'abandonnées. Mais il allait tenir, pour lui et pour Ace, parce que dans le fond il savait que le brun en souffrirait aussi s'il lui disait ce qu'il pense vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas si simple avec un pirate aussi déterminé que celui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ace s'approcha du blond, lui prit fortement la main et la mit au niveau de son cœur.

- Sanji ! Ecoute moi ! Je ne veux rien regretter dans ma vie, alors je veux qu'on soit ami ! Un jour, j'en suis certain, on se reverra !

L'interpeller releva lentement la tête, Ace était si déterminé que sa lui réchauffait le cœur. Il sourit puis rit, le brun aussi. Ils rirent ensemble et discutèrent une bonne partis de la nuit et finir par tomber d'épuisement dans le même lit.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivirent leur courent. Un peu plus de deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'Ace était arrivé ici. Mais le départ étaient enfin venu. En effet, un petit groupe de pirate venait d'arriver sur le Baratie et la joie régnait, mais pas pour tout le monde. En effet Sanji était plutôt triste, il s'était rapprocher de nouveau d'Ace ces derniers jours et ils étaient encore plus complices qu'avant, et maintenant on le lui arrachait. Y avait-il une justice à cela ? Aucune ! Mais le blond prenait tout pour lui et souriant comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de son ami. Et lorsque vint enfin le moment des adieux, il ne put résister. Sanji fondit en larmes et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, l'incompréhension générale suivant son départ. Mais Ace avait un mauvais préssentiement, il monta donc le voir.<p>

Une fois devant la porte, il toqua gentiment.

- Sanji, c'est moi, ouvre.

- Va-t-en ! Tu es la dernière personne que je veux voir !

Le brun fut peiné des paroles de son ami. Il soupira et essaya tout de même d'ouvrir, sans forcer. Mais Sanji avait belle et bien fermé sa porte. Il soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi rendait-il toujours tout si compliqué ?

- Tout le monde m'attends, nous allons partir dans quelque minutes. Mais Sanji, avant de partir, je voulais te dire une chose... Je crois que... Je t'aime...

Ace ferma fortement les yeux, il s'attendait presque à ce que le blond sorte pour le giflé ou alors l'insulter. Une longue minute passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne réagissent et alors Sanji pu entendre le bruit des pas du brun s'éloigné. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait manqué sa chance. Il se leva à la hate et trébucha mais se releva vite, descendit les escaliers plus vite que la musique et arriva sur la terrasse. Mais il était trop tard, d'un chouilla. Ace était sur son bateau, son équipage l'entourant. Le blond cria alors, plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais crié.

- JE T'AIME AUSSI ! RETROUVONS-NOUS UN JOUR SUR LES MERS ! ACE !

Le brun se retourna alors et une immense joie s'empara de lui. Il se mit sur la poupe et cria, vidant ses poumons.

- JE T'ATTENDRAIS ! SANJI !

* * *

><p>Sanji cassa son assiette entra ses mains, s'écorchant.<p>

- Idiot... Tu m'avais pourtant promis...


End file.
